


This could be a meet cute but you tried to hit my lights out

by PleaseDontFindThisMom



Series: Different types of soulmates [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Soulmates, The rating is for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseDontFindThisMom/pseuds/PleaseDontFindThisMom
Summary: Soulmate - the one person better suited to you than anyone else. Who wouldn't want to find theirs?Well, Bucky certainly wants to meet his but not necessarily in the middle of a battle.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Pre James "Bucky" Barnes / Peter Parker
Series: Different types of soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155104
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	This could be a meet cute but you tried to hit my lights out

**Author's Note:**

> When first establishing physical contact with your soulmate your bodies stick together. The amount of time can vary from couple minutes to hours. The touching doesn't have to be skin to skin but there is limit to how much clothing or other layers there can be between the two.

Soulmates are a  _ big thing _ . They are supposed to be the one (1) person who will suit you better than anyone else in your life. It was the closest to a promise of happiness that the universe had to offer. So very understandably, Bucky wanted to meet his.

But alas, luck was not on his side. He offered a handshake to every new person he met, hoping that when he pulled away the hands would be stuck together, but it never happened. The hands kept slipping away, leaving him disappointed every time - or not every time. Since it was only polite to offer a handshake to everyone you met, not only people you liked, sometimes it was only a relief to have his hand easily slip away.

When he was leaving for the army, already in his mid-twenties, he had little hope of ever meeting his soulmate.

Then Hydra had taken him and he got much bigger things to think about than soulmates.

  
  
  


Running through the airport Bucky can’t help but feel  _ bit  _ stupid. Mostly because the whole situation is so borderline hysteric and he has very little idea what was going on in the big picture (the whole accords business seems messy at best) but also because some red and blue clad guy is following him and Sam by running on a glass wall.

If he had more time he would very much like to ask how the guy did it. (Tony’s tech?)

These thoughts get interrupted when the guy crashes through the glass, kicking Sam in the chest. Turning around sharply Bucky swings his arm-

\- Oh good lord the guy caught it.

“You have a metal arm? That is awesome dude!” The guy (boy? he sounds young based on his voice) exclaims, throwing Bucky even further out of the loop. Not only did the boy catch his punch with one hand and didn’t even flinch, he is admiring the arm and they are in a fight and ohgoodlord _ Samiscoming _

Next thing he knows Sam is flying towards the guy and snatching him up in the air. And Bucky follows, fist still in the stranger’s grip. 

Bucky, Sam nor Peter (name Bucky didn’t know yet) would ever admit what happened next. They would tell that Sam noticed the stuck hands and didn’t try to fly off with Peter when in truth Sam, surprised by the extra weight, proceeded to fly off course straight into a moving sidewalk's side. Peter, shocked about being stuck to Bucky, screamed in surprise and then in pain, managing to hit Sam’s face in the process. Bucky screamed as well, truly an unholy shriek that should have never left his mouth, and barely covered his head from the impact. 

In short they screamed as they hit the side of the moving sidewalk.

“What in the-” Bucky can tell just from his voice that Sam had hit his head pretty badly. The man was trying to stand up from the human pile he had landed on top of, putting his wings away at the same time. The spider guy rubs his head, whimpering almost inaudibly - almost to Bucky, inaudibly to Sam. Bucky himself took a couple seconds to recoordinate his body before standing up, dragging the red and blue clad hero with him.

Moving to look at their stuck hands Bucky arrives to the first logical conclusion - they are soulmates. Then he remembers the guy running up the wall so maybe he has some sort of sticky power and this was due to them. Turning to face the guy Bucky finds that he is examining their hands as well, deeply focused. Not daring to interrupt, he just waits for the guy to speak (as Sam hangs behind them like a third wheel, making faces and squirming on his feet).

“So, Mr metal-arm guy, it’s not me making us stick together and I doubt you have power to stick us together so I suppose we are soulmates.” The guy then looks up from their hands, lenses of the suit narrowing but the voice light. “Funny that.”

Bucky decides to ignore Sam’s intelligent ‘What in the pure fucking hell’.

  
  
  


Since they are stuck together continuing to fight would have had very little sense. Instead the guy, Spiderman as he introduced himself, suggested they move to sit on one of the benches. Or even better, go and find Rogers to inform him that he and Bucky can’t leave without him so the fight as a whole was becoming a moot point. Bucky finds himself agreeing and is only mildly exasperated about it.

In an excellent show of discretion Sam left to get water so that the two could talk after they found a bench to sit on. In a not so excellent show of discretion Bucky stared at Spiderman like he had three heads. Or at least two.

Judging by the voice and talking patterns the guy’s young, early twenties at oldest (Tony wouldn’t take anyone younger along right?). He’s about four inches shorter than Bucky and even if he clearly has well endowed muscles the build of the body could be only described as lean. With the skin tight suit that covered his whole body Bucky can’t really tell more than that.

“So, what is your name then?” Bucky got dragged out of his thoughts when the guy spoke, voice cheerful with a hint of underlying strain - suitable for their situation.

“James Barnes, Bucky to friends. I suppose you should call me Bucky. You?” How did talking work again? They are in the middle of an important mission for pity’s sake and Bucky’s panicking about how to talk, things are not going w e l l.

The suit’s eyes narrow again (the mask was starting to bother Bucky since not being sure about the other’s expression did not sit well with him) but Spiderman doesn’t answer, staying quiet. When Bucky thinks the silence is going to grate his brain into much the younger man shrugs, sighing softly. “Peter Parker. I don’t think Mr Stark is going to be happy I told you but then again he probably didn’t think you would be my soulmate.” Small laugh escapes the guys lips and Bucky smirks as well.

Before he can say anything else, their not really a conversation conversation gets interrupted by Sam’s return. The guy was holding two mugs filled with water. Bucky takes one, noting the awkward hand motions Peter does while taking his - left is clearly not his dominant hand. Another observation to _ What Bucky actually knows about his soulmate _ \- file that was still pitifully thin.

Sam scratches his neck. “We should probably go inform Cap and Stark don’t you think? Like Spider-guy said, you won’t be leaving without him in any case and taking him isn’t an option. And you could be stuck to him for hours.” Receiving short nods Sam relaxed, most likely relieved to leave. After he had jogged off Bucky turns to face Peter again. What do normal people talk about anyway?

“So, big fight huh?” Dear God Bukcy, get a grip you are almost thirty - or one-hundred depending on how you count. To his immediate relief Peter chuckles as he leans back against the wall.

“Yeah, some fight. In fact I still have very little idea what this fight is about anyways.” Feeling his eyebrows rise up Bucky bows his head, hoping the boy would elaborate. Peter chuckles again. “Yeah, probably not a good thing, not knowing what is happening. But Mr Stark just, appeared at my house and asked for help - or blackmailed me for it depending on how you look at it - so here we are.”

Bucky leans against the wall as well. “Well, long story short, there are five winter soldiers being released to wreak havoc. Me and Steve, we are on our way to stop it but with the new accords Tony was ordered to stop us.” Now it was Peter’s turn to bow his head and wait for elaboration. Bucky smiles at that - with the boy’s stature and mask the movement is almost comical.

“Have you heard about the accords?” Peter shakes his head a little, seemingly embarrassed. “Well, they are basically regulations for enchanted people and people with means to fight on the same level with them. There is apparently a whole debate over it but I’m not really up to date with any of that. I was just freed from mind control you see.” As the lenses widened Bucky realizes that was very much not first conversation stuff. Probably fourth date stuff at best. 

“You were mind controlled?” Looking past Peter at the wall Bucky thinks about how to answer.

“Yeah. Have you heard about Winter Soldier? That’s me.” The lenses widen a little bit more before Peter nods, stiff and unmoving otherwise.

“Okay then. But you aren’t anymore right? Like, you won’t go all crazy on me?” The question hurt a little but then again to not be worried about it would be ignorant and naive.

“No, not anymore. Not right now at least, so no going crazy on you.” Peter’s posture loosens at that, slumping against the wall again. The following silence stretches on for almost half a minute.

“So, are you in your twenties or nineties?” Blinking slowly Bucky stares at the smaller man before laughing out loud. It feels good to laugh again, the sound filling the empty space around them.

“Let’s say twenties because otherwise this sounds just bad.” Soft laughter escapes Peter’s lips as well.

“Well, I’m only 15 so there’s a chance it will sound bad either way.” When the words register in his brain Bucky turns his head so sharply he almost twists it, making Peter flinch.

“You are 15? Why in God’s name did Stark bring you here then?” Turning to look at the opposite wall the kid squirms on his seat, clearly uncomfortable. As much as Bucky feels for the guy, he needs the question answered so he doesn’t cease staring.   
  


“Probably because I’m enchanted. And smart enough to know how to use my powers wisely. Or at least I think so.” Bucky’s head was spinning. 15? Why would Stark bring someone so young? And didn’t even explain what for. Did he intimidate the kid here? Force him? Peter had jokingly said he was blackmailed. The possibilities made Bucky almost nauseous. Almost as nauseous as the thought of fighting this 15 years old did.

Suddenly Peter’s leaning towards him, the concern radiating off of him in waves even with the mask on. “Are you okay?” The worried tone stirs up something in Bucky, helps him snap out of spiraling.

“Yeah, that’s just awfully young age to get meddled into stuff like this. From the way you moved earlier I would say this is not your first gic either.” 

Sort of fond huff leaves the boy’s lips before he answers. “Not really no. I'm a part-time superhero, vigilante I suppose, back in New York. I got my powers about a year ago and have been doing this basically ever since. I do mostly small time stuff like stop small robberies or muggers and I also help people find pets and get them safely home but I also do some bigger stuff like stop busses out of control or bank heists.” Peter was starting to ramble which is kind of adorable. Bucky couldn’t stop a smile from appearing on his face.

Sound of steps getting closer interrupts the rambling and when the soulmates turn to look they find both Steve and Stark getting closer, Sam railing behind them. Steve looks mostly confused, if bit on edge, while Stark looks ready to empty a bottle of whiskey in three seconds flat.

“So, Underoos, you have got yourself into a little bit of a situation here I heard.” Peter averts his eyes from Tony’s as the trio got close enough to talk. Crossing his arms on his chest Tony could have easily fit into the dictionary next to the word ‘disappointed’. Bucky glares at the man.

“That’s one way to phrase it I suppose.” 

Meeting Bucky’s eyes Tony continues to scowl, jaw tense. “Now that things are like this there’s no point in trying to leave Rogers.” Steve turns to look at Tony, shoulders squared and ready for an argument.

“The five winter soldiers left at-” 

“Still doesn’t give you the right to go against-”

“Oh for God’s sake Tony, try to liste-”

“Hey!” All heads snap to look at Peter who himself seems surprised to have shouted. The boy takes a deep breath before facing the less than comforting faces. “Please, don’t argue about it. I know you were going to. Those soldiers have to be stopped anyway, no?” Peter looks at Bucky for confirmation (fact that would make Bucky giddy for years to come) and the man nods. The soldiers have to be stopped.

Peter hums. “Then someone really should go to stop them. I don’t know what this accords talk is really all about but surely the release of five Winter Soldiers is dire enough to be stopped?” Looking irked, Tony opens his mouth.

“It’s really not that easy kid. Spangles or Barnes here have not signed the accords which makes them crimin-” Peter raises his hand and the mechanic actually stops talking.

“That doesn’t mean someone doesn’t need to go, right? So how about you go first take care of the soldiers and then you can- why are you physically fighting about the accords anyways?” Bucky shifts a little, Steve refuses to look at Peter, Tony’s eyes steel as his arms tighten and Sam, very wisely, stays out of it. When Tony next talks, he ignores the question altogether.

“There is always a fire to be put out, a new mission or people in distress. It doesn’t give enough justification-” This time it’s Steve who interrupts Tony, who clearly dislikes being interrupted by him even less than he liked being interrupted by Peter.

“You know how things could escalate out of hands if we don’t do something and the situation is dire enough to attend to even if we don’t have the government on our side.” Tony freezes, clearly not on board. Bucky feels the need to give his two cents on the matter (and get things moving - he is basically out of the game now, useless, but someone really has to go and take care of Zemo).

“If you go with Steve, you can take care of things. Plus it gives you a chance to make sure Steve comes back too. And things are not going to look good from the government's point of view no matter what so you might as well try to stop Zemo.”

From the way Tony closes his eyes Bucky knows they have already won the argument.

  
  
  


“I have school tomorrow, what if we are still stuck together then?!?!” Peter’s sudden shout takes Bucky by surprise. They haven’t moved from the bench and Steve left with Tony almost half an hour ago. Others have already been informed about the new developments by Sam and have probably left for the hotel. The two soulmates had sat in silence for the last ten minutes after Bucky had brought Peter up to date with what was happening in depth. 

Bucky thinks about it for a moment. “If I remember correctly the average length of time which people are stuck together for is three hours so you should be fine.” Peter doesn’t seem too convinced, body tense and lenses wide.

“But the longest recorded length is thirty-seven hours! And anything from four to ten hours is common enough! Like, what am I gonna say? ‘Oh yeah, this is Winter Soldier, Captain America’s childhood friend. He is also my soulmate. Oh, what that suit is? Yeah, I’m Spiderman!’”

Winter Soldier, Captain America’s childhood friend, can’t help but grin a little, which apparently irritates Peter who points at him accusatively. “And my aunt doesn’t know about Spiderman either so I can’t even return home. How am I gonna explain that?”

Fighting his grin down Bucky tries to answer seriously. “I think Stark can take care of that for you. He should have enough pull to deal with it all after all, shouldn’t he?” The younger boy calms then, shoulders shagging.

“Yeah, yeah. You are right. Thanks.” Bucky shrugs, aiming for modest.

“We should probably get back to the hotel. We could be stuck for hours and I don’t want to spend the whole time sitting on this bench.”

“Yeah sounds good. We should, uhh.” Now seeing the position of their arms walking would be awkward at best with both holding their hand straight between them. It would gather too much unwanted attention as well (they should have left earlier, with others,  _ in the cars _ ). Peter stands up - making Bucky follow suit - and is clearly thinking it over. 

“Say, are you scared of heights?” The question took a moment to register in Bucky’s brain and the implications took even longer. When he finally gets it he tuts loudly, arm coming up defensively.

“No. No no no no no. I am not swinging. You need your both arms for that anyway.” Peter sulks at that, which is adorable. Slowly lowering his arm back down the soldier tries to think up a solution himself.

“Changing clothes and trying to go incognito is not really an option. We could try to find a taxi but I don’t really care for that and driving is not an option either. We could call someone to come get us but I don’t have a phone. Since we are not swinging” he fixes a stare at the still sulking boy “that leaves walking in our suits even if it’s awkward. Definitely not inconspicuous but our only chance at this point.”

Mulling it over the boy appears rather put out before suddenly jumping with squeal. “I can carry you! It’s going to be awkward as hell but it’s better than walking a meter apart from each other the whole way!”

Bucky blinks, slowly. “You could carry me the whole way.” 

Peter nods enthusiastically. “The hotel is pretty close by so I can definitely carry you there. I am pretty strong you know.” That didn’t really convince Bucky (who would later learn that the kid could lift more than Steve which is, wow, good going spider guy).

“How about I carry you. I am taller and bigger so it will be less awkward too.” 

Now Peter blinks, like he hadn’t considered that as an option at all. “Oh, that makes sense. If you want we can try to find something to cover me with so it will look like you are carrying a mat or something.” 

“No, it will look even more suspicious, like I’m carrying a corpse or something.”

“But with me in this red and blue, both really bright, people will surely look! With something beige they won’t notice it as easily.”

That Bucky found himself approving of the idea was most likely proof that they were soulmates.

In addition to the stuck hands of course.

After marching around the airport looking for sheets, (“I think they rent those for the passengers at first class or something”) they eventually find some light blue ones. Peter proceeds to not only wrap one around himself like some burrito but also to stick to it. As a result you could only see his stuck arm when he would be hoisted up.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Trying to think of the best way to carry the kid is hard - the arms would always end up at weird angles. Deep in thought, he misses the human burrito inching closer.

“Be ready, I’m gonna climb on you now. Fireman's carry.” Bucky has no time to absorb any of it before Peter’s walking up on him, twisting around in the process to make sure their hands settle well. Arranging himself on the soldier’s shoulders Peter squirms around, trying to find a comfortable position.

“I’m good to go.” Trying to wrap his head around the hero just scaling him up Bucky takes longer than he would lie to admit to react. Peter flips the sheet to cover his head and legs which only leaves his stuck hand visible as planned. Thinking it was probably as good as it was going to get Bucky sets out to locate the nearest exit.

Five minutes later, walking down the street, Bucky gets an epiphany. It was ‘this was a horrible idea and there were phones at the airport’. But since they are already on the move it doesn’t seem worth it to go back.

“Did you take a left or right? Because I think you took a left and we were supposed to take a right.” Bucky stops dead on his feet.

“How could you  _ possibly _ know which turn we are supposed to take? You can’t see and have taken this route only once in your life and you didn’t even drive then.” There’s wiggling in the sheet which Bucky interprets as Peter shrugging his shoulders.

“That’s more times than you have taken this route plus I have semi good memory and perception.” 

Turns out they were supposed to take a right. But that was only because they were already on the wrong route from Peter’s earlier instructions.

Thought to be fair Bucky would have taken the left and gotten them even more lost.

When they finally arrived at the hotel’s lobby Rhodey and Scott were waiting for them. When the two men saw Bucky carrying Peter in the sheet, both had to look away to avoid laughing. Scott didn’t succeed.

“So, you are finally here then.” Peter wiggles his head out from under the sheet, lenses narrow. Bucky was yet once again struck with unease at not being sure about his expressions.

“Yeah, finally here. You have a room or something?” Rhodey nods standing up, a smile still lingering on his face. The other three follow after him to the elevators.

As soon as the doors close, Scott rounds Bucky to face Peter. “So, spider guy, what’s with the sheet? And I’m Scott, nice to meet you.” Peter wiggles a little more, freeing his other arm and shakes the ant themed heros hand.

“Spiderman. And since my costume is very bright in color we thought this might be a better alternative.” Scott nods seriously as if that made perfect sense.

“So, soulmates then. That’s one twist we didn’t expect at all.” Peter laughs, bright and sunny, which seemed to relax everyone little from the dread they didn’t know they were feeling.

  
“Yeah, wasn’t prepared for this at all myself. So, what’s the situation anyways? Have you heard anything from Steve and Tony?” Scott was busy poking Peter’s suit which he had taken a keen interest in so Rhodey speaks up instead.

“They are still on the plane and haven’t contacted us yet. We can only hope they haven’t started a second fight.” All four flinch minutely at the subject of fighting. The elevator dings as it comes to stop, the doors opening. Bucky marches behind Rhodye with Scott trailing behind them, still poking Peter’s suit.

The suit they arrived at is relatively big but nowhere big enough to make it comfortable for ten people. Out of whom most were angry.

The, dividing, between the two sides is apparent. In the room that consists of only two twin beds they sit on opposite sides, glaring at one another. Wanda’s perched against the corner, arms wrapped around her legs, eyes shining dimly with red. Clint is sitting next to her and looks most relaxed out of everyone in the room (which is setting the bar for relaxed really low). Next to him Sam’s moving his leg animatedly as if he couldn’t calm it down. On the other bed T’Challa is glaring at Bucky, Vision sitting next to him looking calm in a way that seems forced. Natasha’s staring off into space on the other side of T’Challa, body tense like loaded pistol

“Glad you decided to join us at long last.” Bucky wants to look away or perhaps exit the room altogether at T’Challa’s words but stays rooted to the spot with willpower he didn’t know he had. During Bucky’s internal battle of will Scott had went to sit on the floor next to Sam’s legs with Rhodey moving to stand next to Natasha.

“Yeah, my arm was starting to cramp from the awkward position so there was really no choice. Mr Bucky sir, if you could move away from the wall so I could flip down.” Peter’s voice was way too bright and smooth and it cut through the tension like a knife. The soldier takes a couple steps in as instructed and before he knows it the boy’s scaling him again, walking down his back and shedding the sheet into unceremous pile on the floor. Bucky’s distinctly aware of everyone staring.

After a short conversation about the most comfortable position Bucky ends up sitting on the floor with his hand over Peter’s shoulders. After the not so comfortable silence prolonged on for barely five seconds Peter turns to look at Rhodey.

“Hey, do you think it would be okay if I took my mask off? It’s starting to get stuffy.” Rhodey opens his mouth but doesn't say anything, making a small shrugging motion in the end instead. The lenses of Peter’s mask narrow yet once again (honestly, Bucky was going to go mad very soon from not being able to read him).

“No one in this room could gain anything from compromising your identity if that’s what you are worried about.” Natasha’s voice pierces the silence but didn’t ease in the way Peter had. The boy looks at the red head before nodding and taking the mask off.

Bucky, along with everyone else in the room, was starting. Soft brown curls fall to frame the ivory skin of his face and the honey eyes glance around the room nervously. The features of his face betray his young age and in all honesty he looks somehow even younger than 15. Small gasps erupt from around the room and eyes widen. “How old did you say you were again?” Bucky glares at Sam, easing up only when Peter manages to smile. 

“I didn’t say but 15.” Sam closes his eyes and seems to count down from twenty. Other occupants of the room didn’t react any differently - save for Wanda who looks a bit sick, Natasha who was able to keep her cool even if the slight dilation of her eyes betrays emotion and Vision who looks mostly indifferent at the reveal (in Bucky’s opinion his non human status grants him different perspective to the reveal).

“Why in God’s name would Tony bring someone so young into this fight?” Clint’s voice was barely above whisper - he was thinking about his own kids Bucky realizes - but everyone could hear it. Peter presses his lips together and Bucky can hear his heartbeat fastening.

“I can only assume but I think Mr Stark needed more people on his side and I had the right skills.” Bucky notes that the answer was different from what he was given but doesn’t comment on it. T’Challa leans forward, breaking his perfect posture.

“Given your age and non-participation on the matter at hand it seems like an irresponsible choice.” Peter’s eyes harden and from the way he raised his chin Bucky could see the boy was mad (oh sweet Jesus Bucky’s glad he can easily read the expressions now).

“If I am old enough to stop criminals hell bent on killing me, I can participate in a fight where no one is trying to kill one another. And I don’t know how things escalated to these measures but it seemed like Mr Stark didn’t really have any other options left.”

Natasha nods at that. It was only a small movement, closer to a jerk of a head than a nod, but impossible to ignore. “Spider boy has a point. And age isn't the deciding factor when measuring strength and skill.” Peter shoots a genuine smile in her direction, a smile that Natasha answers with a slight one of her own. Then the younger of the spider themed heroes turns to look at the others again, grin dropping.

“Besides, from what I heard this wasn’t so much a fight but a bunch of adults disagreeing and not talking like kindergarteners.” And then he pouts. Honest to God, cheeks puffing, lower lip jutting and staring out of the window, pouts. Had the situation been less serious Bucky would have cooed.

Wanda perches up from her sitting position so fast she almost kicks Clint in the face. “There was no place for talking! Stark wouldn’t listen to reason and forced us to move on our own!” Sniffing, Peter twists his head to look at the girl. 

“The accords right? Even if he didn’t listen I don’t get why that gave you the right to, take the matter into your own hands.” There was red light flickering around Wanda’s palms. Bucky gulps, slow and dry. This had potential to get out of hand.

“There was nothing else to do besides bend to his will! He is unreasonable and can’t be negotiated with.”

Peter straightens on the floor, forcing Bucky to lean forward. “It sounds like you have more of a problem with Mr Stark than you have with the accords. Why is that?” From the way sweat’s collecting on the boy’s neck Bucky deduces the boy was guessing, shooting into the dark. Wanda winces so the shot must have hit it’s mark.

Scott, who had remained not only calm but almost entertained, decides to speak up then. “I doubt most of us have that big of a reason to be here. Or we have our own personal one. I myself just got asked to help and I came. Isn’t it the same to you?” Peter mirrors Wanda’s earlier wince.

“I suppose… But I still don’t get why the fight was necessary.”

The silence drags on. Why was the fight necessary? Because they needed to get Zemo and Stark stood in the way of it. But then again Peter had talked Stark into going. So maybe the fight hadn’t been necessary but they hadn’t said the right things at the right time. Letting his gaze go over the people in the room, Bucky notices scrunched eyebrows, pursed lips and flexed muscles. They are defensive, thinking of a reason why the fight was necessary. 

In one fluid motion, Natasha gets up from the bed and walks up to Clint. Making Sam move over she sits next to the archer who brings his hand around her waist as she rests her head on his shoulder. “It wasn’t necessary, it was just the outcome we arrived to.”

And that was that.

  
  
  


Afterwards the group dissolved. Rhodey had gone and gotten them a couple extra rooms and then there was a short discussion about who would bunk with who (because Tony may be a billionaire but there was no need to waste). Bucky and Peter - who for very oblivious reasons didn’t have to take part in the discussion - had retrieved into Peter’s room where they pushed the beds together so they could lie on them.

It didn’t exactly work and in the end Peter webbed a hammock above the bed, lying up there face down and hanging his stuck hand around the edge.

“You said the winter soldiers were in Siberia right? So it would take Tony and Steve like, almost seven hours to get there. Or more. I don’t know how far the closest airport is from where they are going. Or how fast Mr Stark’s planes fly.” The boy’s words were slurring a slightest bit. Bucky couldn’t tell if he was tired or sleepy or hungry or just bored. Oh.

“I’m hungry.”

Peter raises his head, meeting Bucky’s eyes below him. “Me too. And I want to change clothes. And use the bathroom. And shower. And drink.” They glare at their joined hands. Never before had Bucky given any serious thought to just how impractical getting stuck together for such a long period of time was. Sighing, the soldier closes his eyes.

“Why does the stickin together last for such a long time, seriously. Two minutes would be enough to make sure. Or ten. Ten would definitely be enough.” 

There’s humming above him. “I read that the point is to give the two enough time to bond mentally. If you stick together for just two minutes, you don’t really feel the need to stay together afterwards. But if you get stuck for a couple hours you bond with the person and want them to stay in your life. In the past this was important since people didn’t really know why they stuck together with random individuals and because meeting your soulmate when you didn’t have time to stay and get to know them was typical. The amount of time has just never changed since then for some reason. Someone wrote a paper on it and said that the point of sticking together is to give the two a chance to bond emotionally. There's a theory that the universe or God or whatever causes soulmates causes the sticking to last as long as needed for the pair to not need it anymore to stay together.”

Made sense on some level. “Let’s call room service and order food.”

“Let’s call room service and order food to Scott and Rhodey’s room and then tell them to bring it to us. I can’t be bothered to put my mask on. Or to get up”

Bucky could definitely see himself liking Peter.

Even later, after a less than stellar trip to the bathroom and eating a sizable tab for Tony to pay (ordeal since Peter was right handed like Bucky had guessed), the two were back to lying on the bed and the hammock respectively. During the dull hours that went by they tried to nap and Peter spent most of their time awake examining Bucky’s metal arm and marvelling at it with his whole vocabulary. Neither reacts when the door opens and Sam walks in, taking an almost military stance in front of the bed.

“Still stuck together I see.” Bucky’s just about to snark something when Peter speaks up.

“No, I’m using my powers to stick us together because it is so much fun.” Bucky can’t help the smugness from taking his expression over at the boy’s words. Sam rolls his eyes.

“Har har. There was an update from Tony and Steve, they found the winter soldiers.” Both soulmates perk up at that. In a show of their elegance, Bucky ends up yanking Peter down from the hammock while raising up. The boy falls down on top of him and they both fall off the bed into a heap of limbs, giving them a strong sense of deja vu. Sam raises his eyebrows. The judgement could be almost smelled as the two clamber on their feet.

Bucky shoots a glare at the bird themed hero who merely rolls his eyes again. “The soldiers were dead. Zemo apparently never had any plans to release them. But he did show Stark a video. About his parents demise.” The last sentence was like a bucket of ice cold water showered down on the soldier. He felt petrified, barely registering Peter talking and unable for the life of his to understand what was said actually.

“When Bucky was under mind control he killed Tony’s parents. Steve and Tony did fight about it and Zemo escaped during their fight, ended up killing himself. His goal was to throw spanners into work, cause Avengers to break up. That was the goal of threatening to release the soldiers and showing the video. He most likely thought he had succeeded and didn’t have anything to carry on for after achieving revenge.” Sam’s words were swimming through Bucky’s brain. He wasn’t brought out of it until Peter squeezes his shoulder. Startled, he looks at the boy. The doe eyes had this sort of pleading look which had Bucky forcing himself to calm down. No time to panic.

“So, what’s happening now?” Sam shakes his head slowly.

“We don’t know. Rhodey contacted Ross about the whole ordeal and with small twisting of the truth managed to get Tony ten more hours to his deadline. Plan right now is to get back to New York and then solve all the political bullshit there. Or rather the idea is to get everyone but Spiderman- we never asked your name, what is it?”

Peter grins. “Peter.” Sam smiles briefly before schooling his expression down to serious again.

“Right. Idea is to get everyone but Peter, whose identity and involvement in the matter is to be kept secret according to Tony, to New York and then deal with the accords together. Right now we have a vague plan about altering the accords to give Avengers more freedom to move while still giving higher ups the security of having some kind of political power over them.”

There was a plan then. Good. Bucky could follow a plan, he was good with that. Or not really but he could follow this particular plan. “I suppose Steve and Stark are getting there on their own?” Sam nods before leaving the room. Peter turns to face Bucky, swinging their hands between them.

“So, I should probably pack up then. Or rather we since, y’know.” They got to work with weak smiles on their faces. Ten minutes later, just as they were arguing about the best way to pack socks, T’Challa enters the room.

“Barnes, I have a proposal.”

  
  
  


On a plane to Wakanda, Bucky feels the surrealism of the situation finally hit him. He has a soulmate, he’s going to get the trigger words out of his mind in Wakanda and Zemo is dead. He looks out of the window as they leave German back for good before turning to look at Peter sitting next to him.

“How much do you know about Wakanda?” Peter makes a non committal sound in his throat before meeting Bucky’s gaze. 

“Honestly pretty much nothing. It is supposedly a technically advanced country that managed to stay secret for who knows how long. Somewhere is South-Africa? And T’Challa is apparently the new king since the previous one died.” Bucky flinches at that. The doe eyes fill with concern yet once again.

“Sorry. Do you know much about Wakanda?” Grateful for Peter’s silent understanding and tact, the soldier shakes his head.

“No, pretty much the same as you.” Turning to look back out the window Bucky can’t suppress a yawn. He feels Peter yawn next to him and hums in amusement. They haven’t slept in over twelve hours besides the short cat napping they did at the hotel and it’s starting to take it’s toll.

“We should probably try to sleep, shouldn’t we?” The question is rhetorical at best. Peter nods before lying his head on the arm behind it. Bucky raises the armrest between them off so that they could settle in better. What follows is a clumsy souffle where they try to get into a comfortable position, during which Bucky curses the lack of beds in the plane.

“Wait, if I put my-”

“My leg will cramp up what if-”

“If you lean-”

It’s frustrating. And hilarious. But mostly frustrating since they are both so tired. Bucky tries to lean into the wall and position himself halfly sideways with Peter leaning on him. Then Peter tries to shift closer only for their legs to get in a way. Bucky tries to lift the boy closer and Peter tries to twist into position. Bucky takes him by the hips and pushes him to stand up so they can reorganize. Peter takes the opportunity to stretch his limbs, raising his hands far above his head before folding himself over. Bucky flexes his fingers before Peter flops down halfly on him and they cuddle around each other before taking each other's hand again. Then it hits them.

Peter stands up so fast he almost jumps. Opting to just take his hand away from Peter’s - almost expecting it not to work except it does - Bucky looks at his metal fingers as he flexes them. He sits up straight and opens his mouth but no words come out. The younger boy sits down, moaning in a way that sounds ashamed and buries his face into his now free hands. The tips of his ears are flushed red.

“How long do you think?” The question is quiet and Bucky would bet his other arm Peter wouldn’t have heard it without his enchanted hearing. Peter raises his head from his hands and his face is almost as blushed as the tips of his ears.

“I don’t know, don’t know…. What if I was sticking us together? Oh dear lord, how long?” Trying to replay the day in his head Bucky honestly can’t say. Could have been just now but they would never know.

“Well, if someone asks it was just now. Because we are observant people.” Peter smiles weakly at that, the fierce blushing dying down as the genuine joy takes over the embarrassment.

“And smart. Totally smart.” They smirk, content. Peter takes the chance to finally change his clothes and use the bathroom without the awkward tango it had previously needed. Bucky changes his shirt as well, too tired to bother with his pants. Afterwards they both gravitate back to the benches they were sitting on before. There was a moment of loaded silence that seemed to scream ‘what now’ before Peter motions Bucky to settle down first. Their second souffle is noticeably easier since they lack the restrictions of stuck hands and in no time they are settled on the seats, pillow (turns out pillows are rented out alongside with sheets) under Bucky’s head against the wall and Peter draped over him, his small stature comfortably settled. Before either has time to overthink any of it they have already drifted off.

  
  
  


Wakanda is exactly what Bucky had expected but also not at all. The technology, the people, culture and the scenery - just everything there was just as he had pictured in the most unexpected way.

After arriving at the palace Bucky and Peter had been fed and then given guest rooms. By the time Bukcy had woken up again Peter was already on a plane back to the USA. Shuri, T’Challa’s sister and the princess of Wakanda, had told him that when they were further along with the mind control wiping he would be given Peter’s number and the boy would probably come to visit. But before then he should focus on his recovery 100 %, no distractions. 

Except for the goats. He got goats.

And a new arm. He smiles a little thinking how much Peter would geek over the much more technologically advanced arm.

During his third week in Wakanda Steve comes to visit. The American icon told that the accords are under revision but things are not looking too good, with Ross claiming that since some of them have already signed the accords they hold and with their side trying to appeal to the jury about the accords faults. None of it is Bukcy’s concern though so Steve told him to just relax and get better. The blond stayed in Wakanda for two days before leaving again and even when it left a certain feeling of emptiness in his chest, it also filled him with calm. Knowledge that he could actually take time to heal and move on from Hydra.

The days bleed into one another, the climate changing surprisingly little even as months go by. The night terrors and weariness start to fade - not enough to make them unnoticeable but enough to make him feel like he’s getting better. He also gets closer to T’Challa; the man was bigger person than Bucky had thought and was willing to look past his father’s murder since Bucky had been mind controlled at the time. Shuri was also very nice to him, updating and fixing his arm and making small talk while at it. She had the ability to talk about his mind control in a professional sort of way and then the next second jump into teasing him about his soulmate. It gave him a serious case of whiplash but Bucky enjoyed the talks with the princess.

Little over a year went by before Shuri entered Bucky’s room with the phone in hand. With a cryptic smile on her face she left it on the table before leaving. The man could hear snickering from the other side of the door and was left to wonder what was going on before he picked up the phone. 

When he opens the phone (with more difficulty than he cared to admit) there’s a text app open. The name on the top of the screen read  _ Peter Parker _ . 

Bucky screechs, the sound coming from somewhere behind his stomach. He feels out of his depth and way out of his comfort zone.  _ Peter. _ They haven’t talked in a year. Even with their soulmate status he feels incredibly awkward about contacting the boy after such a long time. Not to mention they don’t even know each other, not really.

Sweating profoundly - and being pleasantly surprised when the touch screen reacts to his new metal hand just as easily as it reacts to the flesh one - he starts to type. What should he say? Should he just, say hello?

Bucky was failing at initiating social interaction.

Brazing himself after ten minutes of panicking and sweating, Bucky types simple ‘ _ Hello Peter, this is Bucky. I don’t know if you remember me but I got a clear to message to you (or anyone else) finally and thought I should get in touch’. _ He can’t stop the dread creeping up his back, fear of rejection or the boy not remembering him or not wanting to hear from him filling his head even if the Peter he remembers was kind and polite and they had gotten along. And are soulmates, something that is hard to forget.

When the answer doesn’t come Bucky starts to get agitated. Of course Peter has a life outside of his phone and there was the time difference to consider but his raging emotions were getting the best of him. Making an effort to not think about it - and failing - Bucky shoots a short text to Steve (‘ _ It’s Bucky, I got a phone’ _ ) and goes to check the goats. The goats are nice.

After two hours of goat therapy Bucky feels ready to check if Peter has answered. With only slightly shaking hands he retrieves the phone from the nightstand he had left it on. There is a notification. A new message. From Peter Parker. He had answered. Bucky opens the message. Or rather messages.

_ Bucky! It’s good to hear from you! _

_ Of course I haven’t forgotten about you the whole soulmate thing is rather special you know _

_ I don’t mean I wouldn’t remember you if you weren’t my soulmate  _

_ Your arm is too amazing to forget _

_ I mean by that that I would remember you even if you weren’t my soulmate because of you _

_ Not only your arm even if it is amazing _

_ So you got a clear to message people? I take that your recovery is coming along well then _

Bucky stares and then bursts out laughing. Peter’s response made him snap out of anxiety and fear harbouring inside him. Feeling actually content for the first time since Hydra had taken him, he stretches out on his bed and answers the boy.

  
  
  


The plane’s only twenty minutes away and Bucky is a nervous w r e c k. On  _ the  _ plane are Steve and Peter.  _ Peter _ . And Steve. But Steve has visited a number of times during his now fourteen months stay in Wakanda and Peter hasn't. And Peter is now on the plane that would land in twenty minutes and Bucky is a w r e c k.

While Bucky has always made an effort to look nice when someone visits he had felt like he should look extra nice this time - his beard and hair are taken care of, he is dressed well and thoroughly bathed - yet walking back and forth he can’t help but spiral despite all his preparations. He wanted a soulmate and now he has one. He absolutely doesn’t want to screw this up, would consider giving his remaining limbs to ensure that he wouldn’t. When he had met Peter the whole sticking together and the circumstances had ensured they would have something to talk about and reason to spend time together and texting was a lot easier than talking with someone face to face since there was so much less to consider. 

Oh lord, so much to consider now. How he acted, how he talked, what he talked about, where they went and how they spent their time, what they ate, did they eat together, who else would be present with them, how he would seem and look like, how much time they would spend together without pause,  _ so much to consider _ .

Bucky is rudely snapped out of his spiraling when a plane descended to the ground (as did his rapidly beating heart). Frozen to his place he can only watch as Steve and Peter step out of the plane and spot him.

oh dear god

  
  
  


Peter likes the goats. And the goats like Peter. Bucky dares to say the goats like Peter better than they like him.

Bunch of traitors.

Steve had hung with them for the first two hours, helping Bucky to give a tour of Wakanda to Peter. The boy had almost hyperventilated every two minutes, claiming that the technology he was allowed to see was a dream come true. The tour had ended with Bukcy introducing his goats to Peter and Steve opting out. (For some reason Steve did not like the goats all that much. Or maybe he just wanted to give them some alone time to, get to know each other or something. Steve’s nice that way).

“I still can’t believe you haven’t named them.” Bucky tears his eyes away from the drifting cloud to meet Peter’s. The boy has his arms wrapped around Steve #7’s neck. Bucky doesn’t really want to admit he just calls them all Steve (with numbers to distinguish one from another (thought to be fair he can’t really tell them from one another and just says random number every time)).

“Well, even if I say they are my goats they are really not mine so that seemed like a rude thing to do. And they don’t care so I didn’t bother.” Roll of eyes accompanied by a soft chuckle is the only response the brunet gives to that. Bucky grunts as he stands up from where he had been lying down.

“You haven’t met Shuri yet, so would you like to?” He knows Peter wants to meet Shuri - the princess is his biggest nerd crush alongside Tony and Bruce - so when the boy’s eyes widen and grin so big it should have hurt appears on the boy’s face he isn’t surprised. After a heartfelt goodbye to the goats they get walking in silence. It was a good silence though, calming. The kind of silence that envelops you like a warm hug. 

Peter is positively buzzing out of his skin by the time they arrive at Shuri's lab. Barely containing his laugh Bucky lets the two of them in. The princess of Wakanda is found bent over one of the tables, having a row with what appears to be an old flip phone. Neither guest says a word as the girl curses the piece of unresponsive garbage that should something up it’s something to something something fuck up. She was cursing it in several languages so Bucky didn’t catch everything.

Finally noticing her visitors Shuri whips around, a polite smile gracing her lips. Peter ceases to breathe for a moment as she walks up to them, sizing the boy up on her way.

“You must be Peter Parker.” The boy in question nods, extending his hand before retrieving it, looking like he’s contemplating bowing. Deciding to show mercy Shuri extends her own hand to shake. Peter looks beyond relieved as he takes it.

“Yeah, that’s me. Shuri then? Princess? Princess Shuri? Sh-” 

“Just Shuri.” Shuri’s smile was brightening by the second. Widening her arms dramatically to gesture to the rest of the lab Bucky can see she’s genuinely pleased. “I hear you are a huge nerd, fancy a tour?” Peter looks at Bucky, eyes screaming betrayal. Bucky stares at one of the holo screens as Shuri laughs, tugging them both along by hand.

Bucky doesn’t catch half the stuff Shuri’s telling about but Peter’s totally captivated. She even offered to talk more in depth about a couple of her projects which sent the boy over the moon. Just as Bucky begins to zone out, thinking about what they would eat later, Shuri grabs his metal arm.

“This is one of the most gorgeous pieces I have ever made.” The soldier turns to look at the two as Shuri holds the metal arm, pointing at various points. Peter looks ready to drool.

“Would you like a closer look at it?” When both teenagers twirl to stare at Bucky he had about a second to panic before Peter smiles with enough megawatts to cause a whole city to short circuit. Shuri’s grinning like a Cheshire cat, leading him to the chair he used during check-ups.

Bucky had been really sensitive about the arm when he had first arrived but the continuous attention Shuri had given it had helped him become more confident with it. The limb isn’t a constant source of shame anymore, just another piece of his body. Well, maybe not ‘just another’, but merely a piece of his body. Peter seems even more exited about the new arm than about the last one. Which was very understandable as it was more advanced and over all more well rounded than the previous one had been.

“Not to be crass or anything but if it wasn’t morally questionable I would rip this arm off and elope with it.” Both Shuri and Bucky stifle a laugh, something that Peter misses as he pines after his forbidden love

Later that day, way after the meal they all had skipped in favor of poking at Bucky’s arm, the two soulmates retreat to sleeping quarters. The spider themed hero was put in a guest room opposite Bucky's own. When they arrive Bucky can hear Steve already sleeping in his room, the goodie two shoes. They stop in the hallway between their respective doors.

Rocking back and forth on his feet Peter radiates anxiety. “So umm, would you like to talk for awhile? I mean I don't think I can go to sleep for sometime anyway what with jetlag and stuff and usually you don’t go to sleep this early anyways.” Trying to smile reassuringly Bucky opens his room door and waves the boy in. Walking in, Peter takes a quick look around before flipping to sit on the ceiling. Bucky takes the bed with not so silently muttered ‘brat’.

“So, you had anything specific you wanted to talk about?” When the boy starts fidgeting again Bucky wishes he had more social tact. Trying to ease the mood he had stirred up again the soldier leans his head back and closes his eyes, twisting his hands together on his stomach and waits patiently for Peter to talk again.

When the soldier hears a soft cough from above he pries open his left eye to look at the boy. Who was not looking at him but down (up?) at his hands. “So, you know how we are soulmates?” From the way Peter closed his eyes and ceased to breathe with his shoulders stilling, Bucky can practically hear the berating going on in the hero’s head. The man decides not to address any of it, humming softly and closing his eye again instead.

“Yeah, kinda hard to forget.” Peter starts breathing again which was a good sign.

“Yeah, yeah it is. So, you know, umm.” Bucky wracks his brain. Where is Peter going with this? “So yeah. We are like, platonic? Right now?” Bucky thinks about it for a moment and then hums again in agreement. Peter’s breathing stutters.

“So, umm, do you think we will, always be platonic or, do you think we could, be more?” It was a good thing Peter was the one sitting on the ceiling because Bucky would have fallen down.

“I don’t mean that we would be more like right now, probably not for a couple years or something at least but do you think it would be possible at some point?” The soft, unsure voice makes wonders to Bucky’s nerves that had been frayed just seconds ago. Opening his eyes to look at Peter, who is now looking at him too, Bucky tries to really see the boy. Peter is a good friend to him, sweet, funny and good company, they can talk for hours and now that he was looking for it the boy is also attractive with his fluffy hair, doe eyes and pouty lips, lean and short yet still muscled build. He knows Peter loves living in New York where Bucky does want to return one day and is hoping to get a dog at some point. Bucky allows himself to imagine them as a couple some years in the future, taking Peter’s dog for a walk and laughing at cheesy horror movies and making breakfast together.

“Yeah, I think we could be.” Peter’s smile puts Sun to shame.


End file.
